The Hour of Redemption
by C.M. Izzy
Summary: Gandalf the Grey is sent to resolve the mess that Victor Frankenstein created.


A cold breeze blew in from the north. It was coming. In a matter of minutes the sun would completely vanish leaving only its opposite to shine a pale light back to the once deserted cottage. Olorin or Gandalf the Gray, as he was commonly known in Middle Earth, sat pensively blowing various sized smoke rings from his oak pipe. The night grew colder and the pine trees danced to the wind's melody. There was a sense of good fortune in the air, but it was stalked by hesitation.

"Would this really work?" thought Gandalf. "Could the Valar have been mistaken in sending me here?" It all seemed too strange to him.

The full moon was out. A group of charcoal clouds approached quickly. They covered the dark purple- gray night sky and made their way to the cottage. The storm was coming, but would it be the one. Gandalf felt a chill that even pinched his bones. This was the one, no doubt, but would it's power be in vain? Gandalf was hesitant to return to the cottage. What an eerie feeling it brought, as if no good could come from going back there. He'd thought about leaving multiple times, but in the end decided to fulfill his mission; he had to. It was not until a drop of precipitation brushed against Gandalf's pointed nose that he reluctantly stood up from his resting rock. It was the first raindrop. He would have to move quickly if he wanted to reach the cottage before the rainfall began. Gandalf clenched the spotless gold pendant that hung from his neck and trudged through the already muddy trail.

As Gandalf reached for the cottage's doorknob he heard a faint mumble. Inside the notorious Mr. Victor Frankenstein neurotically paced from wall to wall running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. Victor's appearance and persona had drastically changed after what was know as "the accident." His droopy, blue-gray eyes were always filled with remorse and were shadowed by large dark circles. His face gave a false impression of his age. Victor was forty-two, but looked far over fifty. Gandalf could sense Victor's fear. When Victor finally looked up, he abruptly stopped and faced Gandalf.

"Is this the one?" questioned Victor with a quiver in his voice

"I believe so. Is everything ready?"

"Yes let me just…," said Victor as he scurried to get the missing piece.

It was obvious that Victor had not slept in days, maybe even weeks. The apprehension was getting to him; he could barely stay still. Gandalf just hoped that all would work. In the middle of the cramped, dusty room lay a metal table. On top of it was a covered being, with grossly large arms dangling off the tables' edge. Gandalf uncovered the creature with one swift pull. Oh, how he pitied it. Its eyes were closed, for now. Its olive, scabrous skin was frigid to the touch. Gandalf had never seen such a grotesque creature, not even the oarcs in Middle Earth could compare. He was deep in thought when Victor hastily returned with the strange apparatus.

"I, I found it. Gandalf we must…"

"Victor what were your motives for creating this helpless being?" interrupted Gandalf in a harsh tone.

"I…I just wanted to…."

"Were you aware that it is forbidden for anyone, especially a human, to awaken the dead?"

"Yes," Victor stuttered. "I just didn't know how dire the consequences would be." He took a deep breath and took out a rusty silver locket from his pocket. "I didn't think that it would affect others as much." He opened the locket and gazed at the yellowing photo of his beloved Elizabeth.

Gandalf sighed, "This is why there are laws Victor. Nature has to keep balance in the universe. With life there is certainty of death. When that balance is disturbed…"

Victor interrupted, "I know. I know. When the balance is disturbed, unnatural things happen. I get it, now at least." Victor closed the locket and returned it to his left breast pocket. It was time for Victor to try and redeem himself.

Victor and Gandalf began the tedious process. First, link the ten clips to the creatures fingertips carefully so that they would pinch the right nerves. Then attach the cables to the machine. Oh, how they both hoped the clunky machine would work. The machine connected to a copper chain running upward to three metal rods located on the roof. These rods would attract the essential lightning that would then run down the chain and awaken the creature's nervous system, and, therefore, the creature would be revived again. Victor still saw it as a science experiment, but Gandalf knew that they were dealing with a much more powerful force.

"Careful with that cable Gandalf. This equipment is old and unstable." warned Victor

"How did it happen?"

"Come again Gandalf?"

"What I mean is what happened to Elizabeth?"

"Oh, sometimes I ask myself that same question. Well, it began when I first brought the creature to life. At first I was overcome by joy. I could not believe that my experiment had worked! I had done the unthinkable, the supposedly undo- able! But then, as my creation sluggishly lifted himself from this exact table, I felt weak. It was not fatigue, but I felt as though I had aged, as if my body were deteriorating. I had just created life, but I felt closer to death."

"Now, is your creature a collage of limbs you collected?" asked Gandalf

"Yes." Frankenstein nodded. "I wanted him to be an original piece."

"Victor life is not to be handled like a toy or a piece of artwork!" roared Gandalf

"I know, but I was young then and, and foolish."

Gandalf sighed again. "What else happened?"

"After that night everything I touched became ill or died. It was as if I had the Midas touch of death. I first noticed when I watered my marigolds the following morning. They were an arrangement of vibrant orange and golden yellow, but then they rotted and browned. At first I thought they had died of excessive water, but there were more signs that were not merely coincidental. And then one day my beloved wife, my Elizabeth, contracted scarlet fever and before I knew it she was gone. And the worst part Gandalf is that she was carrying. I not only lost my love, but also my unborn son. At that moment I knew I was cursed, that I was the cause of my misfortunes." Victor began to weep.

"Victor if there is any chance that we can restore balance again, we must awaken the creature."

"I was even the destruction of my own creation!" shouted Victor "There is no hope left. Soon I will be swallowed by death itself and all my misery will end!"

Gandalf had finally had it. "Pull yourself together Victor! You are the one who got yourself into this mess, and now we have to resolve it. You may feel as though you are getting closer to your own death, but you will never die until you reestablish the natural balance of life and death. This isn't one of your science experiments anymore and you need to take responsibility."

Victor quivered in fear of Gandalf's wrath, but then came to his senses. "You're right Gandalf. I would never be able to do this without you. I don't understand though, how bringing the creature back to life will restore the balance."

"It is a very complicated concept, which is why it is forbidden to mess with it. You created a being. Creation is natural, but creation from the dead is not, and therefore you've mocked the creation of life."

"But Gandalf, wouldn't the creature's death suffice?"

"No. Let me explain it to you in a different way. Life and death are like good and evil. There must be a balance, correct." Victor nodded in agreement. "There will always be evil wherever there is good, but that evil must be managed to a certain amount. That is why I was sent to Middle Earth. There was an offset in the balance of good and evil. If Sauron had not been defeated, all of Middle Earth would have perished because evil was allowed to roam free. You, Victor, have set death free. Death took your creation and now you have to let him have a fair life cycle. To counteract death you must bring him back to life. It is the only way."

Everything was in place. The cables were connected, the machine was ready, and the rods were exposed. Gandalf took the golden pendant from his neck and opened it. Inside was a translucent dust given to him by the Valar. This dust was blessed and would ward off evil. Gandalf swiftly sprinkled a thin line of dust on the creature's forehead and left chest. All that was left was the lightning. The rain showered down forcefully. Gandalf worried that it might break the feeble roof. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright white light nearby. Gandalf and Victor stared at each other with anticipation. Instantly they heard a rattling sound and turned to view the machine beeping uncontrollably. The electricity from the lightning streamed down though the metal and to the creature's fingertips. A stench of fried flesh overwhelmed their nostrils. There was a moan. Gandalf and Victor turned to see the creature's open bloodshot eyes. It was done. Victor felt a relief and weight lifted from his chest. The curse had been done away with and the balance restored. Gandalf smiled to himself; another task accomplished. The storm carried on and washed away Victor's distress. Immediately his eyes twinkled. He smiled. Even though Victor had lost those most dear to him, he could now live in peace. He glanced over at his creation, who sat up and began to gradually move his fingers, and thought that this could be a new beginning.


End file.
